epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bantha117/ERBofSmoshery vs Bantha117. Eight Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round One
]] What's up, kiddos. The game of chicken is over. It's time to upload the second-to-last battle of the tourney, Bantha "Munkee MC" Elevendy-Seven vs ERB "Kid Kodi" ofSmoshery. You know, technically the deadline is long gone in his time zone, so I don't think it's really necessary, but rules are rules. Onward with the primate vs the guy who makes his picture a basketball player. Yeah, I fuckin' see you, Amy. Tigger’s note: M8s pls this isn't a MunKitteh battle. ...or is it? Beat (Personally I'd play it at 1.25x speed but it was Smoshery's pick so idk if that gels with his shit) ERBofSmoshery vs Bantha117 AWESOME RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS SLIGHTLY LESS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS BEGIN! Bantha117: (Begins at 0:14) Now in theaters! The first-rate administrator of wiki! Will face the latest lameness: worst joke user since IGLY! I see your life’s bloody sweet, Kodi; I checked your ruddy teeth, Kodi But you stole the Munkee’s beat, I’d call that a fucking cheat, Kodi! Writing for the *real* ERB, so try to stop aping off of me ‘Cuz ripping off philosophy was not what I’d call epic, Smoshery Caribb-ing blackness from the other Brit? Prolific imi-tater! I think it’s high time for this ERB to go and meet its Maker ERBofSmoshery: (Begins at 0:42) I’ll own you with the power of a tourney, I’ve got the battle beat like Mickey! Better put on those 3D glasses! You’ve got less depth than your Wiki! You’re dryas the deserts you walk on, while my flows are crowned imperial! I’d bring up your leadership efforts, but I thought I had a lack of material! What’s guenon? Absurdly Long? Not wrong! I’ve never been this bored! You drag callbacks and replies out like... they’re messages... on the... Discord! Had the chance for a decent admin; your burping ass swung in and blue it! Unless you’re pressured, Munkee see and Munkee still won’t fucking do it! Bantha117: (Begins at 1:10) Here’s some rhythmatic maths: try subtracting fast raps vs the Scottish Maybe then you’re adding votes instead of average edits and comments Hide behind internal rhymes and links that smother all your lines Figures Skater's a boring bitch who's wasted all my fucking time It’s a crock of shit, you barely get acknowledgement I'm dropping big ol' bricks on British pricks who's wiki history does not exist You've got no rap accomplishments, except for half a compliment Staff inaction? Seems to me another rapist's getting blocked again. ERBofSmoshery: (Begins at 1:37) Think your roasts will get the most votes when the host thinks they’re a shitpost? I can see right through the boasts you wrote; I know you like to ghost! Spitting facts that you can’t take, so here’s some culture to dip your tail in I prise prying primates’ pride rates out their prime, mate! Stick to tailin’! Got consumed like Bantha poodoo, used like voodoo, ditched and hitched Then you sucked all the staff’s shafts to be Barry’s flunkey monkey bitch! Roloway with your role plays, Kid, no rolling with rollbacks in this fight! You want a statement? Here’s a real hidden Munkee Story: ‘Twas the Night! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? TOURNEY RAP BATTLE OF THE EIGHTH TOURNEY WIKI RAP TOURNAMENT Is the new meta to shitpost in these here polls? Smoshery is asleep spam memes Willy Wonka vs Pablo Escobar is fucking dope I bet you guys think they're still using Thanos Send in the Trixter Justice for Baby GG Category:Blog posts